1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a window panel having improved flexibility, a display apparatus having the window panel, and a method of manufacturing the window panel.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Electronic equipments, such as a smart phone, a digital camera, a notebook computer, a navigation device, a smart television, and the like, include an image display apparatus to display an image. The image display apparatus includes a display panel that generates and displays the image, and a window panel disposed on the display panel to protect the display panel.
In recent years, a flexible display panel has been developed. The flexible display panel is formed of a plastic material with flexibility, and thus the flexible display panel has a flexible property.
A window panel applied to the flexible display panel is required to have a rigidity to protect the flexible display panel from external impacts, but still have the flexibility.